Lollipop
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Dean can be such a pervert. While sitting in a McDonald's parking lot, Dean watches Cas suck on a blowpop. He then receives an amazing blowjob. What can I say more? Maybe, I'll change this from complete and add more lollipop scenarios. It's up to you guys!


Castiel dug through the large bag of lollipops. Dean watched him with a smirk. The angel pulled out a blowpop. He untwisted it's wrapper and revealed the sour green apple sucker. Dean could tell it was too big for his mouth just by the way his lips protruded. He pushed it to the side of his mouth. He slurped on it. Dean just scoffed. Castiel turned his innocent blue eyes towards him, the perfect 'what' expression on his face. The hunter just shook his head and looked forward. They were waiting on Sam to come out of the local McDonald's with lunch. There were a lot of people there, so Dean had figured it would be a while before he came out.

"Do you think he's going to order any cheeseburgers?" Cas asked, taking his blowpop out of his mouth.

"Cas, I don't think there is enough money in the world to pay for the amout of cheesburgers you go through in an hour," Dean said, looking forward. He saw Sam flag him down held up three sets of ten fingers. He was going to have to wait thirty more minutes, and that was just to order. "Sam said it's going to be another thirty minutes before he can even order."

"Mm."

Castiel's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the sour cavity stick. Dean stirred a bit as he watched him. He was sucking that blowpop just a little too suductively in his mind. He heard the slurping noise as the angel sucked on it. His face twisted up and he took to licking it again. He was starting to become aroused just watching him.

"Can I have a lick?" Dean asked. Cas shrugged and held out the blowpop. Dean took a slow lick, savoring the flavor. He watched Cas blushed and bit his lip. He returned to his position in the driver's seat.

Dean looked out the window after that. He watched people walk by, some holding hands, some talking. They were really uninteresting, but they were better than watching Castiel suck that damn sucker. He sat there in the near silence like that until Castiel spoke.

"You are aroused. Why?"

Dean turned too look at the angel. He raised his eyebrow, laughed, and shook his head, before looking back out the window.

"Why, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, you're sucking a sucker like...nevermind. I'm just being a pervert."

"Are you saying that you're imagining me sucking this," he reached to grab Dean's crotch, the hunter grunting in response, "like I'm sucking on this piece of candy on a stick?"

Dean pressed his lips into a fine line. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Castiel shocked Dean by wrapping up his sucker and putting it in his pocket, reaching out to unbutton his pants. Dean flipped out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cas, what the hell are you doing?"

The angel turned confused eyes towards him. "But isn't this what you are thinking of?"

Dean turned bright red. "YEAh, but we're in a parking lot- Cas!"

Cas had stopped listening to Dean and continued with the task he had started. He unzipped his pants and took out the harden length trapped inside. Dean bit his lips as he looked around nervously. They could be arrested if anyone saw. He gasped when he felt Cas's hot mouth close around his member. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to act like he didn't have an angel blowing him in the McDonald's parking lot, but Castiel was really good with his tongue, the way he made it slide up, down, and around his shaft- just like that blowpop. He squirmed as he pulled away to flick his tongue across the tip, from base to tip, and around. His fist slammed down on the horn as he was taken in all the way, balls deep. He hoped to God, he didn't have a gag reflex, as he began to buck his hips up.

Dean opened his eyes and noticed the looks he was getting. He rolled up his window to slightly muffle his moans and whines.

"Fuck, Cas! You're too damn good..."

Castiel didn't speak, or achknowlege him for that matter. He was rather enjoying the feeling of Dean's hard cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He was just a bit salty, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He sucked hard on the head, as if he were trying to suck a drink through a heavily chewed straw.

"C-Cas!" Dean exclaimed, weaving his fingers through the angel's dark, thick hair. He gripped it tightly, his other hand gripping the steering wheel. "Ooh, fuuuck yeah! Keep suckin' like that..!" He looked down at Cas. "Oooh, yes! I'm gonna cum!" His grip on both his hair and the steering wheel as Castiel had seemed to have seen it fit to pull away-just as Dean released. Cas squeezed his eyes shut on instinct as thick, hot strips shot in his face, Dean convulsing with his orgasm.

After his high, the hunter collasped against the steering wheel. That was the strongest orgasm he'd ever had. He closed his eyes as he panted, taking in huge gasps of air, trying to slow down his harsh breathing before anyone came over to ask if he was alright. When he'd calmed down, he opened his eyes to find Castiel, face still dripping with his essence, and his little brother staring at him.

Wait-

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, sitting upright. "Uh...How much did catch?"

"The amazing orgasm," Sam said, opening the back door and sliding in.

Dean looked at Castiel and sighed. "Sam, hand me some napkins."

Sam smirked. "You can have 'em all." He passed up a shit ton of napkins.

Dean laughed sarcastically and took a few of them. He wiped wiped Cas's face, rubbing his thumb over all the areas where he'd shot him with semen. It was sticky, but otherwise one couldn't tell he'd been skeeted on. Sam leaned forward, resting his chin on the seat in front of him.

"Cas, show how you do that."

"You suck?"

Sam snorted. "I've been sucking dick since I've know what dick was, and I've yet to make Dean shoot like that."

"I will show you sometime, Sam."

Dean groaned and slammed his head against the horn, scaring a shit load of people walking in front of the Impala. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth he was going to let the two of them near his dick, not without flipping both of them over and fuck their brains out.

"Here, Cas. I bought you like forty cheeseburgers. And you have three, Dean. Along with a few of those apple pies."

"Oh, pie! Give me pie!" the older brother ordered as he put the Impala in drive and headed out the parking lot.

Castiel put his hands in his pocket, looking out the window. He frowned, feeling something there. He pulled it out. It was his blowpop he'd been sucking on. He smiled and unwrapped it, putting it back in his mouth. Dean saw the motion and looked over. He reached over and snatched the cavity stick out of his mouth, let down the window, and threw it out. He looked at the angel, then at the road, then back to the angel.

"Are you serious?"

Castiel shrugged. "I wanted to eat that!"

"Eat another one later. I'm driving."


End file.
